K is for Kaoru!
by SeaTheShadows
Summary: Kaoru Kurusu is Syo Kurusu's younger twin. To most people, he's seen as an accessory. Something not necessary. You will see how wrong you are. Kaoru-centric drabbles and one shot series, because it had to be done.
1. White Chocolate

White Chocolate

Syo and Kaoru were on the train, to go see a Hyuuga Ryuuya movie. With their blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, they were very easily mistaken for white.

Or in Japan, as _gaijin_.

Their mother was an orchestra conductor who was white, with their father being half-white, half-Asian. Their father however, wasn't labeled as a gaijin, with enough Asian blood and looks for people to mistake him as full Japanese.

With enough pressure from his grandparents and one parent, their father cracked and went away, not sure how to cope. With their white mother (whom they loved very much), it wasn't exactly good for their supposed foreigner status.

Nothing helped, whether it was their native tongue being Japanese, living in Japan all their life, or going to Japanese schools.

They never looked the part, even if their souls were Japanese.

So, the twins sat together, getting the stares that were part of their normal life. Their plush seats were given a space between the other passengers of at least one seats-worth.

Kaoru and Syo were teenagers, and as they grew older, they had become slightly less offended by the gaijin statements, but it still hurt.

"Syo.." Kaoru said, reaching his hand to touch Syo's, squeezing it lightly.

"This should be a happy day for you! You're going to see your idol on the big screen. There's going to be fighting scenes, a bit of romance, and Hyuuga Ryuuya being an all-around badass. Come on, smile. Please?"

Kaoru looked up at his older brother expectantly, giving him a smile.

His brother wasn't looking. He was staring at the ground, with an MP3 player and headphones, probably listening to music.

Kaoru knew today was one of the days when Syo was on the edge. Since his acceptance at Saotome Academy, he had been forced to sign a contract promising that if he was to do things normal people did, he had to do it in the most rural place as possible.

This policy was enacted to make sure that they got into the habit of not being recognized by the public. Kaoru had to admit that while it was a reasonable and understandable policy for future idols, it did not help with the discrimination.

Whispers reverberated slightly inside the train car, little children looking at the twins in awe, pointing.

The last straw for Syo was when an adult near them whispered not too discretely about how even here, in the countryside, gaijin were coming.

Syo picked his head up at the statement defiantly, hat, black nail polish, hair clips, and all. His face becoming slightly redder with every second.

Okay, so he had definitely not been listening to music.

His temperature increased to that of a fever, mouth drying, eyes narrowing. Syo fixed his hair and his clothes, as even now appearances counted. Syo's fingers brushed the seat and began to use the armrests to pull himself up in seemingly slow motion.

Kaoru could feel that Syo was about to snap.

Syo opened his mouth and just about to shout, patience limit reached, MP3 player thrown to the ground, one word halfway out of his mouth,

"BAKA-".

Kaoru stood up, and with his hands on Syo's back and mouth, signaled for the elder to sit down.

Syo sat down, fury still evident. He sank down as visible steam began to move upwards as he began to cool down, having the grace to look visibly embarrassed.

"Sorry for my brother's behavior. He's had a rough morning. I hope you can forgive him," Kaoru said, still standing, in his fluent Japanese.

Diplomacy was always Kaoru's best skill.

He then sat down, following his twin's example. He put his arm around Syo.

There were no more whispers for the rest of the train ride.

Although if one looked closely, one could see Kaoru tracing cuss words on the back of his brother's shirt with his finger.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm writing one Uta Pri fanfic, but I just had to write another one. Maybe, if you can convince me, I might write a drabble in Spanish (I'm in the class, I might as well practice, right?).**

**SO… My thoughts on this one shot. Gaijin is a word in Japan meaning outsider person, or foreigner. I always see Anime people and think "white!". They really don't look Asian at all, with strange, large (but beautiful) eyes. They are often taller than Asians as well.**

**However, they are culturally Japanese.**

**What I find interesting is that people in Japan adore Anime characters, even if they don't look Japanese, when in real life, people who were born and raised in Japan but are racially white, even if they identify as Japanese, aren't often considered Japanese.**

**This identity issue is one that I think would happen with Kaoru and Syo, seeing as they (through my headcannons to explain their animeness.) are white.**

**_Funnily enough though, they fit many of the Asian beauty standards (pale skin, big eyes, thin, lighter hair, double eyelids, V-line, etc) that many people have plastic surgery to attain._**

**Does this make them any less Japanese?**

**Tell me! J**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Green Grass and Blue Slides

Green Grass and Blue Slides

"Kaoru!" Kaoru's tiny seven year-old head flew up at the sound of his voice being called. He saw his mother beckoning him over to her side by the front door of the house.

By her side, he saw Syo.

His mom Avalon (or in Japanese, Avaron) began to speak to them.

Kaoru's eyes widened, head up, listening.

"Syo, Kaoru, today we are going to meet our new neighbors."

Syo immediately looked more interested in the conversation, head up and eyes wide.

Kaoru giggled slightly at his Onii-chan.

"Shh." Avalon scolded.

Both boys went back to paying attention.

"Now boys, your new neighbor is actually around your age. He's a couple years older."

Kaoru, admiring his mother and her seemingly divine powers, spoke up.

"How do you know this?" Awe was evident in his tone.

His older brother scoffed at the silly statement.

"She met them yesterday, remember?" Syo looked at his brother, inquiring.

"Oops. I must have been reading," Kaoru said apologetically.

Avalon interrupted the twins' conversation.

"Okay, hold my hands and let's go down to the lobby to meet them!"

She grasped the two boys' hands into her own, and led them gently out of the door, locking it. They walked downstairs, shoes click-clacking in the dark.

In the lobby they saw a kid with glasses and his mother, shushing her son and his rambling.

The receptionist waved to them, then went back to looking bored.

As the boy gradually saw them, his verdant green eyes widened.

He ran towards them, hands outstretched, engulfing the twins in a huge hug.

"K-A-W-A-I-I!" The boy said, every syllable pronounced while choking the life out of the twins.

While Kaoru didn't mind too much (the boy seemed friendly, although he would like to know the blonde's name), Syo was steaming.

He _hated_ being called cute.

Both twins struggled, futile, until the other's mother called her kid to put the twins down.

"What's his name?" Kaoru whispered, curious.

"Natsuki." Syo replied, shuddering slightly and puppy-eyed.

Then they realized something.

Their mother was speaking in English to the other lady.

"You, see, we came to Japan after I married my husband, as he was half-Japanese and I loved the culture, so we decided to raise our kids here."

"Oh… So interesting! I'm so glad I found another person who speaks fluent English and Japanese here! There are people with conversational skills in both, and to have you as a neighbor as well. Thank you so much for offering to translate the paperwork, we just moved here and don't have much money yet, especially with Bryce's new job-"

With a wave of her hand, their mother cut off the other woman.

"It's fine, it's fine Sheryl."

The ladies smiled as if they were lifelong friends.

Seeing that their children weren't interacting, Natsuki's mother came over to them and introduced herself to them.

"I'm Miss. Shinomiya," she said giggling a bit at hearing her new, no longer maiden, name.

"Nice to meet you, Shinomiya-san!" Kaoru said cheerfully.

She looked at Kaoru a little weird.

_Then he realized he had spoken in Japanese!_

He face-palmed himself, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Miss. Shinomiya. I was speaking in Japanese! My name's Kaoru. It's very nice to meet you!"

He offered his petite hand to shake hers.

After all, he still had to be gentleman!

Syo introduced himself next.

"My name's Syo, and I'm Kaoru's older identical twin."

Syo then shook her hand, following Kaoru's example.

The women smiled, kindly and warm.

"I assume you met my son, Natsuki, right?"

"Yep!" Both twins chorused.

Natsuki had been by his mother's side the entire time, watching them curiously like a cat.

The women went back to talking about visas, immigration, taxes, utilities, and other things the kids were bored by.

All the kids were slightly annoyed at the lack of attention, and they had energy to burn! They wanted to play.

They began to talk about the seriousness of the situation.

"Natsuki," Syo begged, "ask your mommy if we can play! I'm bored!" He exclaimed dramatically, pouting.

Natsuki went to his mother, tugging at her jacket.

"Mommy, can we go play in the park we saw yesterday?" He asked, eyes wide.

The two women chuckled.

"Why not?"

Then, all the kids and the adults went outside to play.

Natsuki loved pushing Syo down the slide, then chasing him while playing tag.

Kaoru sat on a swing when he got tired, and told Syo to do the same if he needed to rest.

By the end of the day, all the kids were friends (although Syo didn't want to admit it completely).

Hugs ensued when forced to part, with tears on Natsuki's side, making his mom _pinky-promise to see Syo-chan and Kao-chan tomorrow too!_

The women "awwed" slightly, to themselves.

It was the start of a friendship that would never break, even when separated.

**A/N: This chapter is just some really bad first attempt at fluff. *Hides in a corner and wails* So ashamed! Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Any guests who don't have a fanfiction really should get one! It's really great, even if you don't write anything.**


	3. White and Black Letters- Two Different C

White and Black Letters- Two Different Continents

**A/N: This chapter is written in letter format to and from Syo or Kaoru. This is a series I'm starting, you can request what episode's events you want Syo to discuss and Kaoru to reply to.**

_Dear Syo,_

_How are you? __** How is your health**__?_

_My day went well. The weather is nice in America, but how is it in Japan? I'm so glad I'm bilingual (of course, you are, too!) otherwise it would be so much harder living here! You should ask Shining to let people take their vacations here! It's urban, and most people haven't heard of you so you can do whatever you want! Wow… Sorry if that hurt your feelings. I understand if that came across as vindictive. _

_Continuing on, there are lots of things I miss from Japan. I miss you (obviously), sushi, and the tea machines! They have so much soda here!_

_It's not bad, though!_

_I do miss the kawaii merchandise, all the Western packaging types are so direct and business like!_

_Anyway, go ask Shining! And yes, I will try my best not to fuss about your health too much._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaoru_

* * *

_Dear Kaoru,_

_I'm fine, thanks._

_Weather here is monsoon season. That should tell you, lucky._

_Maybe I will take a vacation in America._

_Shining said I can come if we do a world tour…_

_So does the offer of your apartment still stand?_

_I'm tired of living in hotels, even if I'm friends with Haruka and STARISH._

_I wouldn't expect you to extend the invitation to everyone._

_You miss _Kawaii_? Hah._

_That would__** never**__ happen to me. I get an overload of it from Natsuki._

_See you soon._

_Syo_

_P.S. __**I'm keeping you to your word about the fussing issue you have. You can be as bad as Natsuki, no make that worse**__._

**_A/N: If this is against the rules, PM and tell me. I won't be an ass, and I'll just take it down. I just read the rules, so it should be good (unless this counts as a chat… unless I'm taking this too literally. Hah! Nice pun)._**


	4. Grey Clouds

Chapter 4

Grey Clouds

**A/N: Kaoru's Pairing**

A girl sat on the steps of Saotome Academy, fighting tears.

Her crush had rejected her, he only loved Nanami Haruka.

_"I'm sorry, you're an awesome girl. You really are! But I'm in love with Nanami Haruka. You'll find the boy you need I-"_

He said no more incriminating words as she slapped him and ran away, sad and angry.

Sure, Haruka was kind and sweet, but surely she was pretty and nice too, right?

Apparently not.

So here she was, rejected and alone.

Crying like an idiot.

Weak.

Pathetic.

A voice startled her from her brooding.

"Hello?" A voice called to her.

She realized at least it wasn't her crush. She laughed bitterly. He had some class, more than the boys who asked her immediately after to help them woo Haruka's heart.

"Hello?" The boy repeated, tapping her shoulder.

She didn't respond.

The boy decided to continue speaking. He scooched over to her, sitting down next to her. She looked up and saw... Syo?

"A fellow heart-broken?" He asked hopefully, gazing into her eyes with his blue ones.

She smiled weakly.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and put his arm around her.

"I understand. Most people ask me to go out with them, thinking I'm Syo."

Her eyes widened. So this was Syo's twin.

"Yeah, see?" He said wistfully. "I even liked one of those girls, too. That was a long time ago."

She closed her eyes, relaxing a bit. All she wanted was to not be alone.

"You know," she started, voice scratchy and harsh, "I know that all these boys want to be with Haruka. Haruka is nice, I'm her best friend. Yet, at the same time I want to know,"

"What's wrong with me?" Kaoru ended for her.

She nodded, her long red hair flowing slightly.

"Well," he said, "there is nothing wrong with you. Your eyes are beautiful, your sense of humor and how down to earth you are- it's all uniquely Tomo."

He laughed, like twinkling bells in the dark night.

"Haruka is nice, but she is naive and hard to relate to."

He smiled and took her hand fully into his.

When had her hand slipped, that he needed to take it again?

" You, Tomo-chan, know exactly how I feel."

He chuckled, waves rising on a sandy beach.

Kind.

Relaxed.

"Your a selfless person. But when it comes to love," It was now that he moved a bit closer, "A person should only love one person with all of their one heart. I'm serious when it comes to relationships, so is Syo."

He combed her hair, all mussed from crying with his long, smooth, fingers.

"And I love you, Tomochika Shibuya, because I love all of you. And I can't let you break your heart again."

They stayed there a while.

She cried a little more, but it was okay.

She had someone to hold her, make her feel like a queen.

That's what a girl should get from love. She would tell that to Haruka.

Kaoru and her were taking it slow, but it was fine.

He loved her because she was Shibuya Tomochika, not because she was Haruka's friend or second best.

She loved him because he was Kurusu Kaoru, and not because he looked just like Syo.

They understood each other, and were content to be that way for a while.

Two months later, Kaoru asked her out.

She said yes.

After all, they were in love.

It had just taken her a little rejection from her crush to realize it.

**A/N: Hello! Ah, I just love this chapter and couple. Thanks to Cherry Shimono and Jester Musica. I will be checking my stories periodically. Thanks!**


End file.
